


It'll Be Awkward Afterwards

by SpecificallySpock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecificallySpock/pseuds/SpecificallySpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin kiss for like a two and a half paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Awkward Afterwards

                Michael stared at his monitor, his focus on some random game he’d found in a discount bin. He barely noticed that Gavin had entered the room. It almost startled him when the Brit spoke.

                “Hi, Michael.” Gavin said, swiveling his chair to look at Michael.

                “Hi, Gavin.” Michael replied, not looking away from the game.

                Without warning, Gavin stood up and walked a few inches to where Michael sat. He took the controller from his friend’s hands and paused it.

                “Gavin what the fuck are you-“ Michael stopped talking as Gavin climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

                Michael blushed lightly, but said nothing. Gavin grinned that dumb grin he has and leaned his face close to Michael’s. Michael’s blush deepened noticeably. Gavin noticed this, and nipped small kisses on the freckles of his friend’s face. This made Michael turn completely red all over.

                “G- Gavin” Michael didn’t make eye contact. Instead he stared at Gavin’s shirt, which was at least a size too small for him. Michael liked the way it outlined his body.

                Gavin chuckled quietly. “It’s okay, Mi-Coo.” The Brit used his large and attractive nose to nudge Michael’s out of the way, making room for his lips.

                Gavin kissed Michael once, then pulled back and raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask for more. Michael couldn’t say no.

                He grabbed Gavin’s hip and pulled his thin body into his. Michael liked the way Gavin’s hips swayed with every kiss, so he kept his hands there, making small circular motions into the fabric.

                Gavin’s lips were soft, and nicely framed by his stubble. Their tongues explored every part of each other’s mouth, occasionally ramming into each other. Gavin had a funny way of kissing, Michael thought. He sort of bit lightly on Michael’s lips every now and then. It was like Geoff said; Gavin was all about teeth.

                They were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t hear the door of the office open. They only broke their kiss when they heard loud laughter from the doorway. They looked up, Gavin’s hands still around Michael’s shoulders and Michael’s still on Gavin’s hips.

                “People really love Mavin, don’t they?” Ray’s sarcastic voice said, still giggling at them.

                Neither Michael nor Gavin replied, but when Michael opened his mouth, ray stopped him, by making a smug face and turning out of the room, closing the door behind him.

                Michael looked at Gavin, who chuckled and ran his fingers through Michael’s short ginger hair. Michael smiled and kissed the end of Gavin’s nose. Gavin pulled his arms away from his friend’s shoulders and stood up.

                Michael watched as Gavin left the room, and sighed loudly. He wiped his mouth and fixed his shirt slightly before leaving the office. He was going to have to face Ray eventually, right?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shortness, I get bored with long fics. hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
